


The Most Wholesome of Heroes

by alexcat



Series: August 2018 Alphabet fics [23]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alphabet, Ficlet, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 12:40:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15774315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexcat/pseuds/alexcat
Summary: Tony tries to read to Steve, who is being a little distracting.





	The Most Wholesome of Heroes

**Author's Note:**

> W is for Wholesome.

Tony was reading a gossip magazine article out loud to Steve. It was a story about Steve after the battle of New York, when Steve was a fresh new hero to many. 

_Captain Rogers is the most wholesome of American heroes. He, along with several of the other Avengers, live in Stark Tower since they saved the city when aliens attacked New York._

Tony looked up from his reading. Steve grinned at Tony and did this little lip lick/bite thing that always made Tony lose his train of thought, but he recaptured it rather quickly. “There’s more,” he said as he tried not to look at Steve. “They sure think you’re hot shit.”

_Captain Rogers says there’s no special girl in his life right now. He says he has little time for fun since he spends his time training with billionaire playboy pal, Tony Stark, and the other members of their elite team. They must be ready at a moment’s notice._

Steve pulled his t-shirt over his head and tossed it on the floor. Tony was pretending he didn’t notice, not an easy thing to do. Steve’s chest was broad and muscular with a light dusting of hair, not something easy to ignore, particularly when Steve idly ran his hand down his chest to the top of his tight fitting jeans. 

_Rogers, you will recall, was thawed after nearly seventy years in ice after his plane went down in World War II. Howard stark, father of Tony Stark, was a friend of Rogers. Rogers was given a super soldier serum in WWII that made him able to withstand the time in the ice._

Steve ran his hand down the front of his jeans. Tony could see that what was underneath was already swelling under his touch. Steve made a little sound. 

_Captain Rogers also toured with the USO to sell bonds before becoming involved in actual combat. Today, he supports several organizations by appearing at fundraisers and making PSAs for them as well._

The zipper was next. This time Tony bit _his_ lip when he realized that Steve wore nothing under the jeans. It took several seconds before he was able to go back to the magazine, especially when Steve slowly slid his hand along his length from base to head, groaning quietly as he did. 

_The next time you see Stark Tower, you can be sure that what goes on inside is directed by none other than our very own home grown hero, Captain Rogers. You can also be sure that he and his colleagues are keeping us all safe._

Tony laid the magazine aside. “Wholesome?” he whispered as Steve lifted his hips and slid the jeans off and tossed them aside. He slid his ass to the front of the chair and spread his legs. He didn’t look at Tony at all, rather watching his own hand as he slowly caressed himself. 

Tony rose from his seat and dropped down between Steve’s open legs. He pushed Steve’s hand away and took him into his own hand. “What would they say if they saw their hero now, legs spread, about to beg me to suck his cock? You are going to beg, aren’t you?”

“Of course,” Steve growled in the way Tony knew so well. 

Tony made him beg and beg as he took him so very close to the edge and backed off several times, prolonging the pleasure and the agony as long as he thought he could get away with. After Steve was done, Tony grinned up at him and said, “Wholesome, my ass.” 

Steve slipped down off the chair onto the floor then turned around so he was on his knees with his elbow in the chair and his naked ass toward Tony. “Actually, my ass, Stark.”

Tony’s pants hit the floor in record time as he moved up behind Steve.


End file.
